Before Skyward Sword in First Person
by LordGhirahim99
Summary: This story details what happened during the legendary War between the Goddess Hylia and the Demon King Demise. Told from Ghirahim's point of view, it offers an interesting look at this time in the Legend of Zelda history. I will post new chapters upon request.


With bent knees and a lowered head, I kneel before my creator, the great Goddess Hylia, protector of the Triforce of Wisdom and the Queen of this land. Hyrule is blessed to have a ruler as just and powerful as she. Gray skin is pulled taut over my muscular body, silver hair framing one side of my face. No garment conceals my nakedness, but I feel no shame.

My brown eyes drift over to the woman kneeling just as I am to my right. Fi is her name. Long sapphire hair falls down her back, her bangs above her eyes of the same color. Her pink lips compliment her pale skin and I find it hard to look away from her. My eyes slip down, skimming over her generous breasts and well-muscled body. She is beautiful in every possible way.

The Goddess sees my actions and a small smile curves her lips, blue eyes shining. She steps closer, bare, delicate feet touching the stone floor of the temple, her snow-white dress brushing the ground. Golden hair cascades down her back and a glow emanates from her, one befitting of her position and accenting her pallid skin.

"Ghirahim."

A shiver goes through me when my creator speaks my name and I do not lift my head, as she did not tell me to. I feel soft fingers beneath my chin and my face is gently tilted up until my eyes meet hers. She speaks to me then, her voice calm, gentle, motherly, yet commanding:

"You are to be the sentinel of the Triforce of Power. Great battle prowess and similar abilities will be bestowed on you as I have intended, but do not forget to look to other things. Do not forget to use the heart I gave you."

My deep, baritone voice reverberates around the room as I say, "Yes, my lady. Thank you."

Her fingers leave my chin and I lower my head again out of respect. Hylia turns to Fi and lifts her head like she did mine. Again she speaks, and again we listen:

"The Triforce of Courage will be yours to guard, Fi. I will grant you immense knowledge and wisdom as well as the means to protect it and those you care about. But with this I also caution you to do what is right, regardless of the cost, no matter how difficult it is. It will be worth it in many years to come."

The divine being steps away as Fi murmurs her thanks. Hylia gazes at our kneeling forms before her. "Both of you, please, stand," she tells us, and we obey instantly. "Lift your heads."

As if we are of one mind, Fi and I meet our creator's eyes. She moves closer to embrace us both in turn.

"I am proud of you already," she murmurs, pressing a kiss to each of our foreheads. "I love you."

I look at the ground and say nothing, unsure how to respond. Hylia smiles and rests her left hand on Fi's right shoulder, and her right hand on my left shoulder.

"Go," she implores us, "Experience the world. It is a beautiful place we live in... But be careful to not stray too far to the west. Enemies lie in wait there, wanting to tempt you, sway you to their cause. Do not listen to them, for their minds are twisted and their words are lies."

With that, she releases her hold on us and steps away to sit on her throne. Fi and I share a look before we leave the throne room, the doors shutting with a _thud_ behind us. Our bare feet make little sound against the smooth stone steps as we walk down them.

Fi is the one who breaks the silence: "It is an honor to have had the Goddess create us. She took the time to make us, carefully, mold us into who we are."

"Yes," I agree. "But just think what others are going to expect of us..."

Fi smiles and gently grasps my hand as we continue to walk. "Do not worry about it, Ghirahim. I am sure everything will be fine."

I sigh and say nothing in response, watching my feet as they meet the grass.

"It is beautiful," I murmur after a moment, looking at our surroundings.

The lush green grass is the perfect place for flowers of varying kinds and trees to grow. Just up ahead there is a forest, teeming with life. I can hear the sound of water crashing down on rocks in the distance, and I know that I want to take Fi to see that waterfall sometime. With the abilities the Goddess gave me, I can sense many villages nearby, protected by guards as well as Hylia herself, her presence being enough to keep our enemies at bay.

My thoughts wander as we walk and I absently begin leading us towards the woods.

 _Is our creation just Hylia's final attempt to keep the opposing side from winning this war? Or is there something more behind her actions that I have not seen?_ I wonder. _But I do not know who or what our enemies are. Perhaps they aren't as bad as Hylia makes them out to be. Why are the two forces at odds, anyways? She never did explain why..._

A doe and her fawn bound out of the trees, jerking me out of my thoughts as they pause to look at Fi and I. My lips curl into a small smile and I stop walking to watch them. The doe's eyes lock with mine briefly and she steps closer cautiously, but she shakes her head after a few steps, twitches an ear in signal to her fawn, and runs away, her baby trailing after her.

"She seemed to like you," Fi comments, smiling.

I chuckle. "Perhaps. But it was instinct that kept her and her fawn away."

We begin walking again, Fi resting a gentle hand on my bicep. I gaze at her out of the corner of my eye.

I am so lost in her beauty that Fi has to speak my name a few times to get my attention. Looking around, my eyes come to rest on a village guard walking towards us.

"Lord Ghirahim and Lady Fi, I presume?" he says with a small smile, making sure his eyes remain trained on our faces, though I see the slight movements of his eyes when he looks at Fi and I know that he is struggling. My eyes narrow and my hand slips down to grasp Fi's protectively. The guard blushes in embarrassment. "I-if you would please follow me. I will show you your respective tents."

We follow the man silently. I pay special attention to the route we take, as I may need to remember this later on. We arrive soon enough and I am forced to let go of Fi's hand as the guard shows her the tent she will be staying in and leads her inside. I wait outside impatiently, folding my arms across my chest and drumming my fingers against my forearms. I hear the village guard speaking to Fi, but I do not know what is being said, which is something that bothers me.

When he emerges from the tent, he wastes no time in showing me mine. It is near Fi's, of which I am grateful.

"Please, enter," he says, holding the tent flap open for me.

I say nothing and walk inside. A bed, end table, dresser, and a few carved chairs surrounding a table make up my tent. It is nice, I will say.

"Better than what the soldiers get, I'm sure," I mutter to myself, glancing back at the guard.

On the bed I see folded cloth. Upon closer inspection, I see it is a white jumpsuit with diamond cutouts in it. Next to it are matching gloves and a crimson mantle.

"Ah," the guard notices what I am studying and smiles, walking closer. "That is what you will wear to the banquet tonight. Hylia had them specially made for you."

I look back at him, dropping the clothing back on the bed. "A banquet?" I repeat. "Why?"

He chuckles. "Tonight we celebrate two beings that will lead us to victory against our enemies: you and Lady Fi."

My eyes widen and I turn to face him. "You're celebrating...us?"

"Yes, my lord." He steps closer and clasps my shoulder in a friendly manner. "Everyone will be there. It will be quite a party!" He smiles and I graciously return it.

"I'm sure it will be..."

The guard steps away. "I had best leave you to get ready. The banquet begins at dusk."

I nod and watch him leave, listening until the footsteps fade before I turn back to the outfit on my bed. With a sigh, I pull on the lower half of my jumpsuit, secured by a yellow sash with a red diamond on my hip. Diamond cutouts run down the material, ending near my ankles. I slip on the top half and am pleased to find it most comfortable. A large cutout bares some of my chest and another one makes most of my abdominal muscles visible. I slip on the gloves (which end at my elbows) and a small smile touches my face. Something about them makes me feel powerful, more powerful than I already am... I revel in it. But my eyes are drawn to the blood-red cloak, the final piece of my attire. The bold color intrigues me, as it is different from the pure, clean color of white.

 _But it suits me well,_ I think as I put it on.

Knowing that it must be near dusk now, I step outside and look around for Fi, wanting to escort her to the banquet. At that moment, she steps out of her tent and my breath leaves me in an instant. I cannot help but stare at the beautiful woman before me.

A mid-thigh length, sleeveless, violet dress threaded with gold is what she wears. The way the dress is cut leaves her collarbones visible and I see some of her cleavage due to a diamond cutout over her heart. One arm is covered by a purple sleeve, the other, a light blue one. My eyes move down, running over navy tights with a cerulean crisscross pattern. Dark blue heels adorn her feet. So great is her beauty that I find it hard to tear my gaze away from her.

Fi smiles gently at me and steps closer. "I am glad you like it," she teases, reaching up to brush away some of my silver hair. "And, might I add, you look quite handsome. The colors suit you, I think."

"Indeed they do," I reply softly. "But no one looks more radiant tonight than you, Fi."

"Oh Ghirahim," she scolds me, playfully swatting my chest, "You have not seen anyone else yet!"

I laugh, and soon her laughter joins mine. With broad smiles on both of our faces now, Fi accepts my proffered arm and rests her hand on my bicep, allowing me to lead her to the banquet.


End file.
